This invention relates to decorative panels for building decoration and like purposes, and to a method of making said panels.
One object of the invention is to provide a self-sustaining opaque reflective panel which may be used, for example, for wall or ceiling decoration when applied to an appropriate substrate, or which may be used without backing in a partition wall and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and effective method for manufacturing decorative laminated panels for the uses noted above.